A New Student
by Moonhawk88903
Summary: Haru is trying to live the life of a normal high school teenager. At least, as normal as it could be in the Sohma family. But when a new boy named Josh arrives at school, Haru must once again decide what "normal" means, and whether it's worth the consequences. AU: No Tohru or Rin. Haru X OC. Yaoi.


**A/N: Hello, everyone! This is my first Fruit's Basket fanfiction, so I hope it is okay! Please enjoy it!**

**Also, as I said in the summary, this story contains yaoi (boyXboy) and an OC. It is an alternate universe in which neither Rin nor Tohru exists, and also, (this is important), the Sohma's turn into their animals when hugged by EITHER gender instead of just the opposite sex! The same rule applies that when hugged by a fellow Zodiac they will not transform, but if they are hugged by ANYONE outside of the family, boy or girl, transformation will occur! :D**

**Warning: The rating may go up in the future!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or in any way claim to own Fruit's Basket or any of the characters. All I own is my OC Josh and the plot and writing. I do not own the image! It is only temporary though until I get a drawing of Josh and Haru finished. But I like the pic XD**

**Anyways, that's basically all you need to know before you read! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Kyo had not been living in Yuki and Shigure's house for very long, but he had already managed to get it messy. Generally, cats were very clean animals, but Kyo was an exception. Kyo was sitting at the desk in his room, absentmindedly using his finger to trace the wood patterns on its gleaming surface. However, most of the desk was almost completely covered with things that he was _supposed_ to be cleaning off and organizing. School would be starting soon, and by then he wouldn't have time to do it.

But Kyo didn't feel like cleaning.

So he was procrastinating.

And he was BORED out of his mind.

He was just about to give up and actually attempt to clean his desk when he felt a light and playful poke on his shoulder. He nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Haru! What the- You startled me!" Kyo hit Haru lightly on the arm, annoyed and a bit embarrassed. Kyo wasn't the only one living in Shigure and Yuki's separate little home. Haru had moved in as well, to get away from the Sohma house. Haru found the Sohma house confining, and as a result, his multiple personalities had been acting up more lately. Both Akito, (because he was tired of the house getting destroyed by Black Haru's angry fits,) and Shigure, (because he felt sorry for Haru,) had agreed to let Haru stay there instead.

Haru shrugged, slightly amused. "Sorry, sorry! But it's important!"

"You're the one who wanted me to clean up my room! Now you're telling me you want me to do something else?" Kyo whined.

"You should've been done ages ago, Kyo! That's not an excuse! Besides, what I want to do is fun!"

Kyo was skeptical, but nonetheless interested. Anything was better than cleaning. "Fun? What are we doing?"

Haru could tell that he had Kyo's attention. He could see it in the way his posture changed, and how his eyes shone with curious excitement. Haru smiled, extending his hand to reveal two slips of paper.

"Guess what IIIIII've gooooooot!" Haru said in a sing-song voice, waving the slips around teasingly in front of Kyo's face. Haru had a huge grin plastered on his features.

Kyo was starting to get irritated. "What?" he demanded.

Haru made a pouty face. "You really should be more appreciative, Kyo. Especially since I just spent my summer's savings on tickets to ROLLERWAVES!"

Kyo blinked. "To...Really?!"

Haru laughed at Kyo's reaction. "Yeah, you said you'd never been and that you wanted to go, right?"

Kyo nodded slowly, his face breaking into a grin. He jumped out of his chair and hugged Haru, jumping up and down. "I've always wanted to go to that theme park! It's so HUGE! It's even got a zoo! I hear it's better than Disney! That one ride-" Kyo was blabbering on about it excitedly, still bouncing up and down and making Haru bounce as well. Haru pulled away from the embrace with a small laugh at Kyo's childish enthusiasm.

"Calm down, calm down! You have to hurry and get a backpack packed if we're going to leave!"

Kyo's mouth dropped open. "We're going TODAY?! OH MY GOD!" Kyo started running around his room, grabbing a bag and throwing his wallet and sunscreen inside, along with a few other things. Haru suspected that Kyo was being a little dramatic, but then again, this was _Rollerwaves._

"That...was...really fast..." Haru said, slightly stunned.

Kyo merely shrugged, pulling the backpack onto his shoulders. It had taken him all of twenty seconds to assemble what he needed. "I'm a cat, remember?"

Haru smiled and pulled him out of the house, his hand firmly around Kyo's wrist. Kyo let himself be dragged; it was a small price to pay for tickets to Rollerwaves.

They walked past Yuki's garden and along the forest path all the way to town. Luckily, there was a bus stop nearby, and they plopped down on the bench and sat in silence.

Hesitant, Kyo turned to Haru. "I never said thank you for this..." His cheeks flushed a light pink. "So thank you." Kyo turned back away, facing the street again.

Kyo watched Haru grin brightly out of the corner of his eye and turned his head slightly to see him better.

"Anything for you," Haru said, surprisingly serious.

Kyo's face paled. _GAH! What the.._. he thought, shocked. He turned his head away from Haru as far as he could. He didn't want Haru to see his flustered expression. Luckily, Kyo was saved from the awkward moment by the bus rolling to a stop in front of them. He leaped up and clambered onto the bus, Haru following behind him. Haru paid the driver and they picked seats close to the front, but didn't speak. Haru stared out the window, lightly humming to himself. Kyo was slumped in the seat next to him, avoiding eye contact.

_What's "anything for you" supposed to mean? What was Haru implying? Did Haru say it in a friendly way? Or... did it mean more...? _Kyo blushed at the possibility of Haru having more than purely platonic feelings for him. Kyo had developed a crush on Haru over the time that they had been living in Shigure and Yuki's house together. Kyo had tried to push away his feelings, but he couldn't...

Kyo daydreamed about Haru and pondered a possible relationship with him all the way to their stop.

They walked down the street together for a few blocks before they rounded a turn and Kyo gasped. The theme park was in front of them, and in Kyo's eyes, it was HUGE. He hadn't realized that he had stopped walking and was just gawking at the entrance until he heard Haru chuckle at his expression. Haru couldn't help but think how cute Kyo looked when he did that. Kyo's eyes were wide and glistening, his lips parted slightly as he took in the size of the park.

Kyo blushed and hurriedly walked under the huge entrance sign, which was boldly emblazoned with the words: "Rollerwaves: family fun park!"

Haru turned in their tickets and grabbed a map of the park. "So, where do you want to go first?" he asked Kyo.

Kyo blinked at how easily Haru had brushed off their awkward moments. Surely he found them awkward as well. Or was it just him? Maybe Haru was just in a good mood today. Kyo decided not to bring it up and turned his full attention to the map, determined to have a fun and hopefully not-so-awkward time with Haru. Kyo's eyes searched the map for a moment before he grinned and pointed to a spot on the paper. "The biggest roller coaster is right there!"

Haru's face went pale. "Um, wouldn't you rather go here?" Kyo looked at where Haru was indicating on the map and then looked back up at him indignantly.

"That ride is for babies! Why would we ride that?"

A blush crept onto Haru's cheeks.

Kyo was even more confused. "Haru, are you okay?"

"Um..." He scratched the back of his head, an awkward look on his face. "It's just that... I'mafraidofrollercoasters!" His words were rushed, but Kyo understood them perfectly.

"There, I said it!" Haru finished, still not meeting Kyo's eyes.

Kyo blinked and a smile made its way onto his face. "Fine. You bought the tickets, you get first pick." Haru smiled gratefully at Kyo and they meandered over to the small water ride that Haru had suggested.

Once they were in line, Haru smiled apologetically at Kyo. "I'm really sorry... We can ride it next if you want... It's just... really big... and scary..."

Kyo shook his head. "I don't mind. We can start with the small ones and ride the big ones last."

Haru smiled widely. "Th-that works too, I guess!" He breathed a small sigh of relief.

_I didn't know Haru had a fear of roller coasters... That's strange... _Kyo thought. He brushed it off, though. _Doesn't matter. At least he's not afraid to ride this one, right? _He looked at the completely non-frightening ride. They were at the front of the line now; the line was moving quickly, and Kyo had barely noticed. Despite the fact that the ride was for children, Haru was feeling daunted by the small ride. He could feel butterflies gathering in his stomach. He took a deep breath, and Kyo heard him mutter to himself: "Calm down, Haru, you've been on this ride before... It was fun..."

Kyo smiled and squeezed Haru's hand. Haru jerked his head up to look at Kyo, surprised by the gesture. He smiled just as they were ushered onto the ride.

Haru fared well and was enjoying himself along the small bumps until the big drop came. As they hurtled down, Haru clutched Kyo's arm and screamed in terror while Kyo laughed at the thrill of the drop. Haru's eyes were squeezed shut, and he opened them cautiously after the ride stopped. He looked at Kyo, who smiled at him reassuringly.

"Th-that...was...fun..." Haru said. His throat hurt from all the screaming he did, but he had enjoyed himself. As they climbed off, Haru admitted that it hadn't been too bad.

However, instead of immediately demanding another ride, Kyo guided Haru by the wrist, pulling him to a table and sitting down.

"That was pretty good!" Kyo remarked happily.

Haru nodded. He couldn't stop shaking, even though he had recovered from the ride mentally. His body just _would not_ cooperate with him. It was quite embarrassing, actually.

Evidently, Kyo had noticed. "You stay here," he said, walking up to a food vendor. Haru blinked in surprise.

Kyo came back with a plastic cup filled with red liquid and passed it to Haru.

"What is it?"

"It's juice. It'll make you feel better." Kyo passed Haru the drink.

Haru drank as they sat in silence for a moment. Haru had stopped shaking.

"I feel better now after sitting here for a while," Haru said and then smiled. "Not to mention your magic juice."

Kyo's reply was cut off as an alarm suddenly started blaring.

"Eh?" Both of them were looking around, wondering what the alarm was about. Kyo found himself staring straight at a tiger, evidently loose from its cage in the zoo section of the park. The tiger was glaring him down, its tail flicking back in forth as it stood before them. The black stripes on its coat moved with its muscles as it crouched lower to the ground, looking menacing.

"Agh! You damn cat Kyo, you attracted a tiger!"

"What!? Kisa's the tiger zodiac, not me!"

"This tiger doesn't seem to care!"

Throughout all this, neither had taken their eyes off the tiger, and Haru jumped up as the tiger started walking closer to Kyo. He looked around wildly until he spotted a shovel leaning alongside a dilapidated shed that might have been used for maintenance. In retrospect, it was a good thing that they were near the shed where the supplies for cleaning the animal's cages were, or else Haru wasn't sure what he would have been able to use.

He grabbed the shovel and turned the spade towards the tiger.

"NOT IN MY HOUSE, BITCH!" Haru snarled at the tiger, as the two stared each other down for a moment. Suddenly, a tranquillizer dart entered the tiger's side and several zookeepers appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. They came and got the tiger under control, throwing a net over his unconscious form and dragging him away carefully.

Haru dropped the shovel unceremoniously and turned to face Kyo again.

"A-Are...Are you okay?" Kyo asked Haru, still shocked.

"Holy... shit..." Haru replied, walking up to Kyo and wrapping his arms around him.

Kyo blinked, accepting his hug. "I can't believe how lousy the theme park managers are, letting a tiger run loose amongst the tourists. They should get fired," he grumbled.

"Of course, THAT'S what you'd be worried about!" Haru said, his voice muffled by Kyo's hair.

"Yup."

"I thought you were gonna die!"

Kyo sighed and hugged Haru back. "I'm fine, alright?"

"You really should care about yourself more..."

Kyo released Haru.

"You could've died!" Haru said desperately, wincing at the thought. Why wouldn't Kyo understand?

"But I didn't."

Haru laughed weakly. "You're hopeless."

"Let's go home," Kyo said, grabbing Haru's hand and leading him to the exit. On the way out, though, Haru spotted a cotton candy booth and steered Kyo over to it. He ordered cotton candy and took a bite out of it before passing it to Kyo. Kyo looked at it for a second, then shrugged and bit the other side of it. They continued passing it back and forth as they walked to the exit.

They left the theme park, both of them looking back at it wistfully until they turned the corner and it was out of sight. They reached the bus stop when Haru looked over at Kyo and noticed a bit of cotton candy still lingering on Kyo's face. It was hanging just below his lower lip. On an impulse, he put two fingers underneath Kyo's chin and tilted Kyo's head up towards his. Kyo's eyes widened in shock as Haru leaned down and licked it off. Kyo blushed and Haru's cheeks became tinged with pink as well when he realized what he'd just done. But... their faces were _so_ close... Haru pressed his lips against Kyo's. Kyo's face turned an even darker red, and Haru, unable and not wanting to turn back now, licked Kyo's lower lip slyly, asking a wordless permission to enter. Kyo's lips parted, granting unspoken permission. Haru's tongue began exploring Kyo's mouth as he moaned quietly, a heated blush on his face. Haru's hand was moving lower down Kyo's back... A breathy moan escaped Kyo's lips as he felt Haru's hand getting dangerously low...

"Get a room!" A man at the bus stop told them, shooting them a scandalized look.

Haru pulled away from Kyo quickly, blushing. Both of them were panting lightly. The bus rolled up and as they climbed on, Haru winked at Kyo. "We'll continue this later."

* * *

**A/N: So, there's the first chappie! I hope you liked** **it!**

**Before I say goodbye, I need to say thank you to my betareader evilredmenace! She is really amazing and made this chapter awesome! She's the first beta I've ever had, but I really like it!**

**Also, I want to mention my best friend (in real life, since kindergarten!) Bluestar4700! She and I came up with the idea for this story together, and this story is actually BASED OFF OF A ROLEPLAY between us! *gasp* So if there are any weird things going on, it'll be because of her XD I just had the idea to turn our rp into a fanfiction, so that's where this entire thing stemmed from!**

**Please review! Thank you for reading! *waves* Bye!**


End file.
